


怪你过分美丽

by Kuroki02



Category: (G)-idle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroki02/pseuds/Kuroki02
Kudos: 3





	怪你过分美丽

  


好硬啊。  
好硬啊。  
像冷冰冰的床板那么硬，像咬不碎的戒指那么硬，像铁石般的心肠那么硬。  
一双温暖的手从背后拥住了她，与她十指相扣，操控着她将刀尖移到男人曾经同样温暖的臂弯处，轻轻刺了进去，然后往下九十度转了半圈，伴随着让人牙酸的咔啦咔啦声一同响起的还有女人压抑的喘息，她是害怕的，又是满足的。  
身后的那个声音仍然在温柔地指导她。  
“人的骨头是很硬的，你越是硬来，越是只会伤到自己。”  
女人转过头，在她漆黑的眼珠里看见自己泪痕未干的面容和花成一团血肉的口红。  
“你这么美，我不希望你再受伤了。”

是从什么时候开始的呢。  
他们是在学校的迎新典礼上认识的，他被她的舞姿惊艳到失魂，而她当时并没有在拥簇的人群中一眼看中他。他花了很多时间接近她，讨好她，追随她，最后得到了她。  
璧人们携手走在阳光下，而嚼舌者踩着他们的影子窃窃私语。  
“一定会分手的。”  
“等着看吧。”  
“那个女人一看就是不安分的主，她一定会出轨的。”  
女人把帽檐往下拉了点，挡住自己眼下一点荡人的泪痣。男人问她怎么了，她想问你难道没有听见那些非议吗，承诺也好质疑也罢，为什么一点反应都没有呢。但她没有问，她只是静默着，静默使她愈发美丽了。  
她确实很美，美在骨髓也美在皮囊，更美在她从来不声不响，像你贴身放好的一卷烟，点着后才会溢散出辛辣醉人的味道。  
她在关了灯的练习室里跳舞，月色照在她飞扬的发梢，男人坐在地上看着她，越看越心动，越看越心慌。  
他开始害怕其他人也会像他这样心慌。  
他中断了音乐，女人想再打开，被他抓住了手腕，呼吸急促地征询道。  
“下一次演出，不跳可以吗。”  
她语气轻柔地问他，又好像在问这间屋子里除了他以外的第三个人。“为什么呢？”  
“我不能没有你。”男人回答得真心实意。他像一只自不量力的蝼蚁，又像一位颐指气使的皇帝。  
她把他的头颅揽在怀里，叹了口气说好。

是她成全了他的畸变。  
男人在后来很长一段时间里对此坚信不疑，是她的纵容，她的妥协，她的暗示，还有该死的美丽促成了这一切。  
他不敢同她接吻，不敢看她的眼睛，却敢在房间里来回跺脚，大声呵斥。  
“那个男人为什么要看你！”  
“你是不是冲他笑了！”  
他粗暴地抱住了她，埋在她天鹅般细腻柔软的颈间深深吸了一口气。“你为什么这么香，你不可以这么香的。”  
她的嘴唇虚无地抖了抖。“我没有。”  
如同红玫瑰其实没有香味，她比哪个女人都要干净，但男人不信，他把她按在床上，女人的头发像蛛网一样缠着他，赖着他，勒着他的心脏，要他四分五裂而亡。  
他没有问可不可以，直接脱掉了她的衣服。  
她的身体依旧是美丽的，即便上面落满了青紫色的花瓣，洁白的羔羊跪倒在泥泞的土地里，被人捂住了眼睛和嘴巴，变成一条丰沛湿软的阴道，蠕动着将那些丑陋骇人的欲望一饮而尽。  
他分开她的双腿，床单上只有两人高潮时各自喷洒的液体，没有血。  
他鄙夷道：“果然不是处女了。”  
女人把头埋在枕头里，她好像突然变成一具受难的圣母像，被异教徒拳打脚踢，辱骂诅咒，却充耳不闻。  
他不再爱她了，就像很久以前某个她连面容都记不清了的男人，说要和她天长地久，玩腻了就草草分手一样。  
她累极了，不单是因为强制高潮后的无趣倦怠，她化作一团人形的灰散落在人走茶凉的床上，片刻后浴室里的水声停了，男人走了回来，珍而重之地捧起了这团灰。  
“可我依然爱你。”

那一刻，灰里重新燃起了凄冷的火。

她把自己凹凸有致的躯体藏在宽大的衣袍下，故意把乌黑秀丽的长发用劣质染发剂弄得枯燥干黄，她不涂指甲也不抹口红了，她怕密集的车厢里伸出一只黑色的手扯掉她的文胸，更怕寂静的小巷里迎面走来三两头野兽，把她叼走，吃到尸骨无存。  
因为她仍然是美丽的。  
只要她带着戒指，那只纤长的手就更适合垂死挣扎，只要她开口说话，那张饱满鲜红的唇就更适合发出呻吟。  
男人的心思不是她一个女人能左右的。  
她拥有的只有那枚廉价的戒指，和男人越来越遥远的心。  
她不止一次在他身上闻到了不同的香水味，有的羞涩，有的放荡，她想问她们比他好在哪里却问不出口，只能又一次沉默着把无人问津的冰冷饭菜倒进黑色的垃圾袋里，然后凌晨四点把它们扔进分类回收的垃圾桶里，易腐，不可回收，和尸块没什么分别。

她们哪里都不比她好，唯独一点，她们不如她美丽。  
所以被她们湿润的眼神注视时不会产生负罪感，更无需怀抱无用的同情心，不患得自然也就不会患失，因为平庸，所以格外宜居。  
其他的，关了灯都一样。

她拎着垃圾袋下楼，忽然被什么东西绊了一跤，她吓得闭上眼睛等待疼痛来袭，却意外摔进了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“你没事吧。”  
她抬起头，然后愣住了。  
那是一个美丽的女人，有着漆黑的长发和红色的嘴唇，月光照在她的发梢上，使她看起来如同一场朦胧又清醒的梦。  
于是女人忽然醒了。

她本该像她一样美丽的。

陌生女人轻抚她苍白的面颊，眼神惊叹而欢喜，像男人很多年前第一次见到她时那样。有嘶嘶声从她宽大的袖袍里传来，她皱着眉冷哼了一声，于是那些闻到腐臭味骚动的蛇虫乖乖退了回去，化作手腕上无数道鬼魅的图腾。  
“我，我该回去了。”她怯懦地说道。  
陌生女人放开了她，微笑着说。  
“祝你做个好梦。”

她梦见她们在舞池里跳舞，周围有人被缝住了嘴巴，有人被砍断了双手，而男人捧着他颠三倒四的脑子，一会儿夸她跳得真美，一会儿骂她是个婊子。  
陌生女人在梦里同她无比熟识，好像天生就应该这样紧密相拥似的。她咬着她的耳朵，痴然笑道。  
为什么还留他在这里。  
她想了想，说。  
因为我的戒指还没摘。

婚期定在两个星期后。  
虽然她不化妆也很好看，但她还是化了妆，不为什么，因为她想化。就像新娘不应该一个人乱跑，但她还是拎着洁白的纱裙，在众人奇异的眼神中哼着歌，踩着节拍，找到了她从大清早开始不见踪影的丈夫。  
他正抱着一个女孩的大腿下跪求饶呢。  
“你都要和她结婚了！”  
“可我依然爱你。”

行吧，怎样都好，快点开始婚礼吧。

她的手上终于没了戒指，因为戒指正被装在一个方方正正如同缩小版骨灰盒的绒面盒子里，盒子在男人手上，男人又在跪着。  
“请新郎新娘交换戒指。”  
他看着女人逆光的脸，一瞬间好像回到了很久以前，那时她光芒万丈，而他什么都不是。他的心脏先是收缩然后无限地膨胀开，为她永恒的美丽，为能永远独占这份美丽的自己。  
直到大门被推开。  
“我反对。”  
只有一面之缘的女人平静地走进来，蛇群匍匐在她脚边，兴高采烈，嘶嘶怪叫。  
她看着新娘笑了一下。  
“今天的你真美。”

盒子从男人手中脱落，比轰然倒塌的躯体更早一步翻滚在铺着红毯的台阶上。  
他在最后一刻仍然痴迷于扮演深情的爱人，一边流着鳄鱼的眼泪，一边流着贪婪的唾液，期盼一个绝情绝命的吻。  
“太好了，你终于自由了。”  
她已不在意他用怎样的眼光视奸自己蹲下时从婚纱里挤出的乳沟了，她把刀柄从他的腹部拔出来，果不其然溅了一身血。  
她迟疑了一会儿，操着沉重的菜刀对准男人的小臂砍了下去。当初他好像是用这只手脱掉她的衣服的。

好硬啊。  
好硬啊。

一双温暖的手从背后拥住了她，与她十指相扣，操控着她将刀尖移到男人曾经同样温暖的臂弯处，轻轻刺了进去，然后往下九十度转了半圈，伴随着让人牙酸的咔啦咔啦声一同响起的还有女人压抑的喘息，她是害怕的，又是满足的。

满座惊叫逃窜的人群中，女人抱着血色的新娘，轻轻吻上她鲜红的嘴唇。  
如同亲吻一朵永不凋谢的红玫瑰。

  
  
  



End file.
